dbplfandomcom-20200213-history
Full List of power levels
A Full list of the power level each character had as of their last appearance in Dragon Ball Z. GT Characters will be given the power level they would have had where they in DBZ. Working bases *Supreme Kai stated that each Supreme Kai was at least 1,000x stronger than Frieza. This means that the Supreme Kai's could have any of the following power levels: **530,000,000 - unlikely **1,200,000,000 - unlikely **2,400,000,000 - unlikely **'12,000,000,000 '- we presume it is this **120,000,000,000 - way too powerful *Goku: **Confirmed ***10 (start of Dragon Ball) ***180 (At 22nd Tournament) ***260 (after drinking Sacred Water) ***325 (battle with Piccolo) ***416 (battle with Raditz) ***9000 (battle with Nappa and Vegeta) ***90,000 (battle with the Ginyu Force) ***3,000,000 (battle with Frieza) **Guessed ***20,000,000 (Androids) ***100,000,000 (Cell and Buu) ****Goku is stated by Bills to be weaker than Frieza while Goku is in base form. **Zenkais: When Vegeta recieved his fatal Zenkai from Krillin, his power multiplied by 10. Cell states in Shin Budokai ''that coming back from the dead gave him a Zenkai. This means that it should be at least 10x for a normal Saiyan who comes back from the dead (I.E. Raditz and Nappa in ''Fusion Reborn) Multipliers: *Saiyan: **Great Ape: 10x Base **False Super Saiyan: 25x Base **Super Saiyan: 50x Base **Ascended Super Saiyan: 75x Base **Ultra Super Saiyan: 150x Base **Super Saiyan 2: 100x Base **Semi-Super Saiyan: 25x Base **Super Saiyan 3: 400x Base **Golden Great Ape: 10x previous SS form **Super Saiyan 4: 4,000x Base **Restricted Super Saiyan: 40x Base **Legendary Super Saiyan: 100x Base **Legendary Super Saiyan 2: 200x Base **Legendary Super Saiyan 3: 800x Base *Kaio-ken: **Kaio-ken x2 **Kaio-ken x3 **Kaio-ken x4 **Kaio-ken x10 **Kaio-ken x20 **Super Kaio-ken: 4x Super Saiyan *Arcosian: **1st Form: Full Power divided by 226 **2nd Form: 1st Form x2 **3rd Form: 2nd Form x2 **100% Full Power: 10% Power (Base) x10 **Super Arcosian: 10x Base **Super Arcosian 2: 20x Base *Heran: **Super Heran: 1.5x Base *Namekian: **Great Namek: 10x Base **Great Namek 2: 20x Base *Neko Majin: **Super Neko Majin: 50x Base *Human: **Max Power: 1.3x Base **Super Human: 50X Base *Bio-Android: **Super Perfect: 2x Perfect *Ultimate Aura: **Ultimate Aura: 50x Previous form **Ultimate Aura 3: 400x Previous form **Ultimate Aura 4: 4,000x Previous form Other info Characters who have an immeasurable power will have brackets () with a number inside them, the lower the number the stronger the Immeasurable character. List Z Fighters *Goku: 100,000,000 **Great Ape: 1,000,000,000 **Kaio-ken: ***x2: 200,000,000 ***x3: 300,000,000 ***x4: 400,000,000 ***x10: 1,000,000,000 ***x20: 2,000,000,000 **False Super Saiyan: 2,500,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 5,000,000,000 ***Super Kaio-ken: 25,000,000,000 **Ascended Super Saiyan: 7,500,000,000 **Ultra Super Saiyan: 15,000,000,000 **Full-Power Super Saiyan: 5,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2: 10,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 3: 40,000,000,000 **Golden Great Ape: ***SS1: 50,000,000,000 ***SS2: 100,000,000,000 ***SS3: 400,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 4: 400,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan God: Immeasurable (2) *Vegeta: 100,000,000 **Great Ape: 1,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan (Super Vegeta): 5,000,000,000 **Ascended Super Saiyan (Super Vegeta): 7,500,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2: 10,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 3: 40,000,000,000 **Rage Super Saiyan: 200,000,000,000 **Golden Great Ape: ***SS1: 50,000,000,000 ***SS2: 100,000,000,000 ***SS3: 400,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 4: 400,000,000,000 *Gogeta: 4,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan (Super Gogeta): 200,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 3: 1,600,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 4: 16,000,000,000,000 *Vegito: 400,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan (Super Vegito): 20,000,000,000,000 *Gohan: 100,000,000 **Great Ape: 1,000,000,000 ***Time Breaker: **Super Saiyan: 5,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2: 10,000,000,000 **Rage Super Saiyan: 200,000,000,000 **Ultimate: 140,000,000,000 *Piccolo: 100,000,000 **w/ Nail: 500,000,000 ***Great Namek: 5,000,000,000 ***Great Namek 2: 10,000,000,000 **Great Namek: 1,000,000,000 **Great Namek 2: 2,000,000,000 **Super Namek: 7,000,000,000 **Super Namek 2: 80,000,000,000 **Majin: 85,000,000,000 **Majin (w/ Super Buu's energy): 165,000,000,000 *Gotenks: 200,000,000 **Super Saiyan (Super Gotenks): 10,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2: 20,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 3 (Super Gotenks): 80,000,000,000 *Tien: 5,500,000,000 **Spirit Burst: 11,000,000,000 *Chiaotzu: 25,000,000 *Yamcha: 30,000,000 *Krillin: 80,000,000 **Kaio-ken x2: 160,000,000 **Kaio-ken x3: 240,000,000 **Kaio-ken x4: 320,000,000 **Kaio-ken x10: 1,600,000,000 **Kaio-ken x20: 2,400,000,000 *Neko Majin Z: 100,000,000 **Super Neko Majin: 5,000,000,000 *Android 18: 1,500,000,000 Dragon Ball Online *Human: 800,000,000 **Super Human: 40,000,000,000 *Majin: **Pure Majin: 40,000,000,000 *Namekian: 4,000,000,000 **Great Namek: 40,000,000,000 Supporting *Bulma: 16 **Capsule Corp Mech: 170 *Master Roshi: 6,000,000,000 **50% power: 8,000,000,000 **Max Power: 12,000,000,000 *Launch: 25 *Chi-Chi: 130 **Kaio-ken: 260 *Yajirobe: 970 *Pikkon: 20,000,000,000 *Mr. Buu: 28,000,000,000 *Supreme Kai: 12,000,000,000 **Kibito Kai: 80,000,000,000 *Buff Kaioshin: 45,000,000,000 *Grand Kaioshin: 36,000,000,000 *Female Kaioshin: 12,500,000,000 *Sword Kaioshin: 15,000,000,000 *Old Kai: 1,200,000,000 *Froze: 8,000,000,000 **2nd Form: 16,000,000,000 *Namekian Frog: 0.001 *Paopao:1,250 *Whis: Immeasurable (1) Primary Villains *Pilaf: 5 **Pilaf Machine: 150 **Fused Pilaf Machine: 180 *Commander Black: 5 **Battle Jacket: 160 **Giant Battle Jacket: 200 *King Piccolo: 1,000 **Old: 235 **Great Namek: 10,000 **Nameless: 150,000,000 ***Great Namek: 1,500,000,000 *Frieza: 4,000,000,000 **Restricted Form 1: 177,000,000 **Restricted Form 2: 354,000,000 **Restricted Form 3: 708,000,000 **1% Power: 400,000,000 **50% Power: 20,000,000,000 **70% Power: 28,000,000,000 **85% Power: 34,000,000,000 **90% Power: 36,000,000,000 **100% Full Power: 40,000,000,000 ***w/ Janemba's evil energy: 200,000,000,000 **Super Arcosian: 400,000,000,000 **Super Arcosian 2: 800,000,000,000 **Mecha: 1,000,000,000 ***100% Full Power: 10,000,000,000 **Cyborg: 1,200,000,000 **Majin: 10,000,000,000 *Android 17: 500,000,000 **True Power: 18,000,000,000 **Super Android: 400,000,000,000 ***w/ Energy: 500,000,000,000 ***w/ Android 16: 600,000,000,000 ***w/ Cell: 700,000,000,000 *Cell: 47,500,000,000 **Imperfect: 350,000,000 ***Trunks drained: 400,000,000 ***Humans drained: 800,000,000 **Semi-Perfect: 4,500,000,000 **Power Weighted: 142,500,000,000 **Super Perfect: 95,000,000,000 **Hyper Perfect: 495,000,000,000 **Cellin: 45,000,000 **Majin: 10,000,000,000 *Buu: 35,000,000,000 **Fat: 28,000,000,000 **Evil: 33,000,000,000 **Super: 80,000,000,000 ***w/ Piccolo: 87,000,000,000 ***w/ Gotenks: 160,000,000,000 ***w/ Gotenks and Piccolo: 167,000,000,000 ***w/ Piccolo, Trunks, and Goten: 87,020,000,000 ***w/ Gohan: 220,000,000,000 ***w/ Gohan, Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks: 227,020,000,000 ***w/ Gohan and Gotenks: 300,000,000,000 ***w/ Gohan, Gotenks, and Piccolo: 307,000,000,000 ***w/ Vegito, Gohan, Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks: 227,020,000,000 ***w/ Frieza: 84,000,000,000 ***w/ Cell: 127,500,000,000 ***w/ Vegeta: 80,100,000,000 ***w/ Tien and Yamcha (Tiencha): 85,530,000 ***w/ Cooler and Broly: 149,000,000,000 ***w/ Babidi: 80,000,000,005 ***w/ Piccolo, Gotenks, Gohan, Frieza, Cell, Vegeta, Tien, Yamcha, Cooler, and Broly: 433,130,000,005 **Ultra: 80,000,000,000 *Baby: 485,500,000 **Infant: 5 **Rilldo: 38,000,000,000 **Trunks: 10,000,000 **Goten: 10,000,000 ***Super Saiyan: 500,000,000 **Gohan: 100,000,000 ***Super Saiyan: 5,000,000,000 **Vegeta: 900,000,000 ***Super Saiyan: 45,000,000,000 ***Super Saiyan 3: 360,000,000,000 ***Golden Great Ape: 450,000,000,000 **Adult: 900,000,000 **Super Janemba: 500,000,000,000 *Syn Shenron: 500,000,000,000 **Omega Shenron: 1,500,000,000,000 **Nuova Shenron: 400,000,000,000 Secondary Villains *Monster Carrot: 938 *King Piccolo's Mutant Namekian Sons **Piano: 10 ***Goku: 130 **Tambourine: 1,800 **Cymbal: 140 **Drum: 215 *Frieza's Elites **Ginyu Special Forces ***Burter: 95,000,000 ***Jeice: 80,000,000 ***Recoome: 87,000,000 ****Giant Time Breaker: 13,000,000,000 ***Guldo: 10,000,000 ***Ginyu: 120,000,000 ****Body, Heart, and Technique (Super Ginyu): 240,000,000 ****Goku: 100,000,000 *****Body, Heart, and Technique (Super Ginyu): 200,000,000 ****Bulma: 16 ****Frog: 0.0001 *****Giant Time Breaker: 15,000,000,000 ****Rich Boy: 4 ****Vegeta: 100,000,000 ****Jeice: 90,000,000 ****Nail: 41,000 ****Gohan: 200,000 ****Krillin: 80,000 **Frieza's Generals ***Dodoria: 22,000,000 ****Tri-Forms: 7,300,000 each ****Time Breaker: 11,000,000,000 ***Zarbon: 23,000,000 ****Monster: 46,000,000 ****Time Breaker Monster: 12,000,000,000 ***Cui: 19,080 ****Time Breaker: 10,000,000,000 **Karmath: 1,250,000 **Soy: 3,200,000 **Frayne: 4,000,000 **PTO Commander: 10,000 *Cooler's Elites **Cooler's Armored Squadron ***Dore: 3,500,000 ***Salza: 5,000,000 ***Neiz: 3,200,000 **Maine **Ripper **Reta *King Cold's Elites **Iru: 150,000 **Fisshi: 170,000 **Cold Captain: 200,000 *Kuriza: 790,000 **1st Form: 400,000 *Lord Onio: 7,000 **Super Saiyan: 350,000 *Raditz: 150,000 **Great Ape: 1,500,000 **Spirit: 1,300,000 *Nappa: 800,000 **Great Ape: 8,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 40,000,000 *King Cold: 791,000,000 **Restricted Form 1: 45,000,000 **Restricted Form 2: 90,000,000 **Restricted Form 3: 180,000,000 *Android 19: 70,000,000 **w/ Kamehameha: 80,000,000 **w/ Goku's energy: 82,500,000 **w/ Super Saiyan Vegeta's energy: 110,000,000 *Dr. Gero: 5 **Android 20: 80,000,000 ***w/ Yamcha's energy: 80,090,000 ***w/ Piccolo's energy: 83,090,000 *Shorty: 500 *Scarface: 400 **Great Ape: 4,000 Movie Villains *Toobi: 1,500 *Cabira: 1,520 *Chilled: 200,000 *Garlic Jr: 2,500 **Super Makyan: 3,500 **w/ Makyo Star close: 1,500,000 ***Super Makyan: 2,100,000 *Ginger: 1,500 **Super Makyan: 2,100 *Sansho: 1,300 **Super Makyan: 1,820 *Nicky: 1,200 **Super Makyan: 1,680 *Wheelo: 40,000,000 *Lord Slug: 520,000,000 **Great Namek: 5,200,000,000 *Cooler: 300,000,000 **Full Power: 3,000,000,000 **Super Arcosian: 30,000,000,000 *Turles: 4,000,000,000 **Ghost Warrior: 2,000,000,000 **Great Ape: 40,000,000,000 *Broly: 390,000,000 **Restricted Super Saiyan: 15,600,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 19,500,000,000 **Legendary Super Saiyan: 39,000,000,000 **Legendary Super Saiyan 2: 78,000,000,000 **Legendary Super Saiyan 3: 487,500,000,000 *Big Gete Star: **Cyclopian Guard: 50,000,000 **1st Meta-Cooler: 5,200,000,000 **Meta-Coolers: 100,000,000 **Metal Cooler Nucleus: 2,000,000,000 *Android 14: 1,000,000,000 *Android 15: 1,000,000,000 *Android 13: 4,000,000,000 **Super Android 13: 6,000,000,000 *Janemba: **Fat: 28,000,000,000 **Super: 160,000,000,000 **Majin Vegeta: 30,000,000,000 *Hirudegarn: 43,000,000,000 **Final form: 86,000,000,000 *Abo: 12,000,000 *Kado: 12,000,000 *Aka: 200,000,000 *Bills: Immeasurable (2) Future characters *Future Trunks: 100,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 5,000,000,000 **Ascended Super Saiyan: 7,500,000,000 **Ultra Super Saiyan: 15,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2: 10,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 3: 40,000,000,000 *Future Gohan: 100,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 5,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2: 10,000,000,000 **Ultimate: 140,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 3: 40,000,000,000 *Future Goku: 560,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 28,000,000,000 *Future Vegeta: 3,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 150,000,000 *Future Piccolo: 1,200,000 *Future Yamcha: 80,000 *Future Chiaotzu: 20,000 *Future Tien: 100,000 *Future Krillin: 80,000 *Future Yajirobe: 970 *Future Bulma: 5 *Future Chi-Chi: 130 *Future Ox-King: 80 *Future Pikkon: 20,000,000,000 *Future Bardock: 25,000,000,000 *Future Mr. Buu: 28,000,000,000 *Future Mr. Satan: 25 *Future Frieza: 4,000,000,000 **100% Full Power: 40,000,000,000 **Mecha: 60,000,000 ***50% power: 300,000,000 ***100% power: 600,000,000 *Future Cell: 10,000,000,000 **Imperfect: 350,000,000 **Semi-Perfect: 2,800,000,000 **Super Perfect: 20,000,000,000 *Future Cooler: 4,000,000,000 **Super Arcosian: 40,000,000,000 **Meta: 1,000,000,000 *Future Broly: **Super Saiyan: 20,000,000,000 **Legendary Super Saiyan: 50,000,000,000 *Future Dabura: 20,000,000,000 *Future Janemba: 90,000,000,000 *Future Buu: 2,000,000,000,000 **w/ Babidi: 2,000,000,000,005 **Fat: 28,000,000,000 **Super: 80,000,000,000 ***w/ Future Broly and Future Cooler:149,000,000,000 ***w/ Gotenks, Future Broly, and Future Cooler: 229,000,000,000 ***w/ Gohan, Gotenks, Future Broly, and Future Cooler: 369,000,000,000 ***w/ Future Babidi: 80,000,000,005 Category:Power Levels